Jubilee's Hope
by Aluishus
Summary: Jubilee and Logan friendship. Jubilee thinks about Logan. One shot, but could turn into something more. First Xmen fanfic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…I guess.

Author's Note: This is my first xmen fanfic. I love Jubes and Wolvie…in any type of relationship but this chapter or one-shot thingie they're just friends. As said this is a one shot but it might turn to be a series of one-shots…I dunno yet. It starts off angsty but you'll see what happens…Here it is!!!!!

JUBILEE'S HOPE

Her hero.

Her idol.

Her everything.

Reaching her destination she sits on the end of the dock and dangles her legs over the ends. In the dim moonlight she finds her cigarette and lights it with a small paf. Taking a long drag she stares at the water, avoiding her reflection

That's how she always thought of him. He was what she needed. And it used to be that simple. She tagged along after him and he would make no complaints. She could just be herself, her true thirteen year old self. It was perfect. It was the only perfect thing in her messed up childhood.

She takes another drag and then spits into the water. Examining the smoke rising with a calm eye she sighs.

But things don't stay that easy for long. She had learned this the hard way. It was really stupid of her to think that it could always be like that. Him being her hero and her being his partner. Their idealist duo wasn't meant to last. Because nothing lasted. As an ex-street kid, you'd think she would've remembered. Kids get bad foster parents, kids get caught by the mall police, kids get dead living on the streets, kids get the shitty end of life. At least kids like her did. Well, that was before her hero came in all growls and claws.

She smiles at the thought. That's what he is all growls and claws. Not many people could tell the difference between his growls or that there even was a difference. But she does know and that makes her grin a bit…but it slips off her face as she takes another drag.

It was truly amazing how she managed to forget everything she learned out on those bitter LA streets. Don't stick your neck out for nobody but you. Don't get attached. Don't trust anyone. And the most important rule of all don't let them see you. Don't let them know that you care. She had broken all of those rules, one after another for her precious hero. Yes her hard learned rules laid in shambles in the skids of her roller blades.

Grinning again she lets the smoke out through her nostrils. She had lost those damn roller blades long ago. Despite herself she chuckles. It starts out of humour but soon turns to bitter as her thoughts continue.

And just like the popping of her ever chewed bubble gum those lesson came back. Snap goes the bubble of your lovely little life Jubilee. The little tares in their relationship finally came to a head and it was about to fall into pieces. But the hardest part of it all was that she was the only one who saw it all coming apart. He hadn't. Oh no. He was blind to it all.

It was better that way. It was better that he didn't see. If he knew what was going to happen it would end up another scar. That was the last thing she wanted, to be another one of his scars.

Putting out the cigarette on the wooden plank she tucks it away.

She had this rather simple theory about him. At the beginning of his life, how long ago he had begun she did not know, his insides were smooth and pristine. But as he went through life people came along and started scratching and tearing at his insides to a point where it was just scars on top of scars on top of scars. It is unrecognizable. But underneath all of the wounds lies him. Sometimes you can still see it past the scars…but as more are pilled on it becomes harder and harder to get through it all.

She snorts at herself, partly in disgust. Then she takes out another cigarette and pafs it.

It really is a simple theory. Any half wit could have thought of it. But what most people don't know is how many scars there really are. She could see them. She could feel them sometimes as if they were her own. She carried them around with her. And even though the bond had been severed…she could still feel them. It used to make her cry. When she had tears left to give.

She coughs a little, because she isn't used to smoking. She doesn't do it often. Only on certain special evenings, like this one. When she's sitting on the dock in dark thoughts, or crouched on the roof at Frosty's school, or when she is at a certain grey-skinned mutant's grave. She'd smoke one for him, then another for her. On this particular night she wasn't sure who she was smoking for. Maybe it was for the little girl who pulled someone off a cross. Maybe it was for the girl in the long lost yellow trench and pink sunglass. Maybe it was for the girl who was pulled off the cross. Maybe it was for the sad woman sitting on a dock the night before she went off to university who could only think of a broken relationship. Or maybe it was for the man who consumed her thoughts, the one who she had given the last of her tears to. The same man who was walking up behind her as she finished off her second cigarette.

The sound of his rumbling voice, even though quiet, seems too loud for the night. Well, this night at least. "You shouldn't be smokin' Darlin'"

A light laugh escapes her lips, "Look who's talking" and she takes out another cigarette and pafs it to life. She plasters a big smile on her face and turns to see him sit down beside her.

It saddens her that she's surprised that he came to find her. And she's not sure if it's because she thought she should know that he was coming or that she really thought he wouldn't.

"You shouldn't be smokin' alone then" he pulls out a cigar and turns to her with an expecting look.

She gentles pafts at it. It begins to glow and she looks back at the water this time focusing on the reflection in the water.

There they sat. A petite woman with blue eyes that keep getting brighter with her slow growing power stares back at her. She is wearing the latest trends and is leaning against her hand placed on the edge of her side of the dock. Beside her sits a slightly taller and much bigger man in his usual flannel and jeans puffing away at cigar. Though they are closely sitting together the small gap between them feels like a whole state, at least it does to her. She then realizes that he is looking at her too.

She looks away across the lake.

"You excited 'bout tomorrow?"

"I guess. I don't really want to think about it"

"Why not?"

'Cause that's the beginning of the end' she wants to say, 'That's when I only see you on holidays and summers at the mansion when we happen to be there at the same time. You see, when I was at ol' Frosty and Banshee's I could pretend that we were sorta still on the same team that we could still be partners. It was like a temporary leave of absence…though I never really left. 'Cause I was always there with you, though you might not have been there for me. The truth is I really still care about you and I don't know how much you care about me. And when I go off to university I'll find out…and I don't think I want to know the answer to that'

Instead she shrugs, throws her cigarette into the water and smiles more brightly.

They look at each other. Bright blue against dark blue.

He then shifts in his seat and quickly starts puffing away at his cigar again. She could tell that he was about to say something but he wasn't sure how to put it, or if he even wanted to say it at all. So she waits.

He puts out his cigar and tucks it back into his pocket. He looks at her sternly. "Jubes you know that you'll always be my partner and best friend right?" he says it in a very gruff tone; his face is calm and sober.

Shock. That's all she can think off for a few seconds. How shocked she is, then how happy she feels. A slow smile creeps onto her face. It was if he had read her mind. It felt like it was. Maybe their relationship hadn't changed as much as she had thought. She knew that they had still changed, but the foundation was still there. They were still bound. She feels somewhat stupid and guilty that she even considered that that bond could have been severed.

Suddenly she realizes that he is still waiting for an answer. She also realizes that he is looking at her concerned. That's when she notices that she had started crying. This makes her smile even more.

She throws her arms around him and he slowly wraps his own around her small frame. Burying her face happily into her neck she laughs and doesn't care if it makes her sound insane.

She knew she no longer had a hero, idol or everything but she did know what she would always have.

Her partner.

Her best friend.

Her hope.

Author's Note: Cheers. There's my first Wolvie and Jubes fic. Hoped you liked it (pun intended). Hahaa…ok bye


End file.
